The present invention refers to a sole for footwear having a turnable antislip device and footwear comprising such sole.
More specifically, the present invention refers to a sole for footwear according to the preamble of the attached claim 1. An example of this type of sole for footwear is disclosed in EP 1 558 103 and reveals some drawbacks. One drawback is that activation and inactivation of the antislip device requires various manual opening and closing operations to be performed by the user. Initially, one is required to perform an opening movement, rotating the articulation structure with respect to the transverse oscillation axis moving away from the tread surface. Subsequently, maintaining the articulation structure at a position away from the tread surface, one is required to rotate the support element around the revolution axis. Lastly, one is required to move the articulation structure back to the initial position, nearing it and coupling it to the tread surface again.
This drawback particularly arises due to the fact that these manual operations are generally performed by a user wearing winter gloves, a factor limiting his freedom of action to efficiently actuate the device.